headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Dugs
| image = | aliases = | continuity = Star Wars | category = | status = | homeworld = Malastare | stellar system = Malastare System | galaxy = Star Wars Galaxy | body type = | lifespan = | height = 1 meter | weight = | limbs = 4 | eyes = 2 | fingers = 4 | toes = 4 | special adaptations = Upper legs; Lower arms; Tapered ears and facial tendrils | language = | sub-groups = | representatives = Preigo; Pugwis; Seboca; Sebolto; Sebulba | affiliations = | allies = | enemies = Grans | 1st = Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace }} Dugs are a fictional alien race featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. They first appeared in the 1999 feature film Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Description Dugs are small non-human mammals and are a sentient species native to the planet of Malastare. They were a secondary life form on the planet, as Malastare was governed by the more dominant Gran species, who forced the Dugs into an indentured laborer class. Dugs who managed to journey off-world often engaged in vocations that some might deem low-brow, such as gambling or podracing, or even more severe ventures including criminal enterprises. Biology Dugs are backwards little critters. Their arms are utilized as legs, and their legs are like arms. Weird. History In 32 BBY, a Dug named Sebulba was operating on the planet Tatooine, where he participated in the Boonta Eve Classic podrace. Though he had a reputation for always winning, this walked hand-in-hand with his penchant for cheating. Sebulba's aggressive and unsavory nature caught up with him however, when he tried and failed to damage a competing pod piloted by Anakin Skywalker. Skywalker won the podrace, causing a massive upset among gamblers who put all of their earnings on Sebulba. Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Around this same time, a Dug named Xijulba, who was a cousin of Sebulba, had earned the enmity of a Gran named Mawhonic who put a bounty out on him. He was worth 1,000 Republic credits alive, and 2,000 credits dead. Bounty Hunter Jango Fett took the job and tracked Xijulba to Malastare. A Dug named Sebolto was an active crime lord in the years following the Blockade of Naboo. Based out of the city of Pixelito on Malastare, he plied his trade as a dealer of Death sticks, but was also operating in collusion with Komari Vosa of the Bando Gora. Star Wars: Bounty Hunter Another Dug named Seboca was seen flying an airpseeder in the skies of Coruscant in 22 ABY. This Dug had a near-collision with Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was suspended from an assassination droid sent by the Clawdite known as Zam Wesell. Seboca later took in a meal at Dex's Diner with another Dug named Rednax. Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Years later, a Dug named Pugwis attempted to climb the podracing circuit of fame, partially riding on the coattails of his more infamous grandfather, Sebulba. Unfortunately for Pugwis, he was not nearly the racer his father was. Star Wars: Demolition Representatives * Preigo * Pugwis * Seboca * Sebolto * Sebulba * Xijulba Related pages * of note * Images of * Appearances of See also External Links * References